


Worst Day of My Life

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Music, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fired, Hurt/Comfort, losing job, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roman gets fired by his label.Little bit of Janus and Roman being good boyfriends to make up for last time’s angst.Inspired by song worst day of my life by Alec Benjamin
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	Worst Day of My Life

Inspired by the song worst day of my life by Alec Benjamin  
If I missed a tag or there’s a tag you feel should be on this work please share! Just please do it respectfully and understand it is most likely being posted at 2am after getting no sleep the night before.  
************************************************************************

Roman sat at his desk in his room doing what to anyone else would look like madness, but to him was planning his next album that was supposed to come out in a few months. 

Suddenly his phone rang, and he scrambled to find it.

It was his manager. 

“Okay, I know I’m a little behind on the album but don’t worry I’m working on it-“

“ _ Roman _ ”

Oh. 

That was the serious voice. 

“Yes?” 

“I hate to be the one to tell you this but the label is cutting you lose.”

  
  


_ Oh. _

Roman hung up and slumped. 

He felt like he just fell off a roof and shattered into a million pieces. 

He knew he wasn’t the most talented or prettiest or even popular. 

He’d only put out one album and they had said they’d been stoked for the next one. 

_ Should’ve known _ .

_ Who even says “stoked” anymore. _ . 

He looked down and noticed the water droplets falling and realized distantly he was crying. 

_ When was the last time he cried? _

_ What am I going to do? _

Roman had given up his degree in favor of following his music dream months ago. 

His Dad stopped supporting him and he really relied on his boyfriend, Janus. 

_ Oh god, how am I going to tell Janus?  _

_ Will he finally see I’m worth nothing and dump me? _

_ What will I do without him?  _

_ Should I call Him?  _

_ Should I tell anyone? _

Roman looked back down at his phone and tentatively scrolled through his contacts. He briefly hovered over Janus’ number before moving past it to his mom’s. 

She picked up on the first ring. 

“ _ Roman? _ ”

Roman found he couldn’t answer or hang up and could only look down at the call screen.

“ _ Honey, are you okay? Do you want to talk? _ ” 

Roman burst into loud ugly sobs. 

His mom quietly shushing him over the phone with a couple of soft little repetitions of “ _ honey it’ll be alright _ ” and “ _ just talk when you’re ready _ ”

When Roman finally calmed down enough to talk he spit it all out. How hard of a time he’d had having new ideas for his album. How he’d been fired. How he didn’t know what to tell Janus. 

Roman’s mother waited patiently through it all. 

And when Roman had fully calmed down, Roman’s mom said one simple thing that made it all start over again. 

“ _ If he loves you as much as you love him, then he’ll never leave you alone. No matter what. _ ”

After the second fit of crying, they traded goodbyes and Roman hung up. 

He started thinking to himself. 

Roman decided he had to choose. 

He could pick himself up or fall into the heavy blues of life’s ocean. 

Suddenly the door to the apartment opened and in stepped his boyfriend. 

Roman looked over to the clock and noticed it was nighttime. He had been called by his manager earlier that afternoon. 

Janus smiled over at Roman, but the look quickly dropped at Roman’s tear stained face.

“Hey are you okay?”

Roman looked over and just shook his head lightly, a gentle no.

Janus immediately walked over and hugged Roman tightly. 

Roman started to cry again but this time it wasn’t loud and ugly, but silent and steady. Like his tears earlier had formed the perfect tracks. 

"This is the worst day of my life. It's the worst, it's the worst day of my life. And I don't know how I'll survive. It's the worst, it's the worst day of my life.”

After his statement and a while of sitting together quietly, simply holding each other. Janus said quietly, 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

“The label fired me” slipped past his lips before he could even think. 

“Oh Babe” Janus gave Roman a tighter hug. 

“It’s fine, they were assholes anyway.” 

Roman found himself laughing. Janus joined in quickly and soon all traces of tears had cleared up. 

Janus led him over to the kitchen where a pizza he brought home rested on the stove. They both had a nice meal of pizza and decided to snuggle the night away instead of watching movies like they had planned. 

When they were curled up together Roman thought back to his choices before. 

Falling into life’s heavy ocean blues or picking himself up. 

He looked over at his loving boyfriend who had fallen asleep with a peaceful smile. 

_ I swear that as long as this man is loving me I will never lose.  _

_ I will crawl until I make it ‘cause I got something to prove to him.  _

_ I can still do it. _

_ I’ll do it for him.  _


End file.
